Jedi/Legendy
Jedi byl příslušníkem Řádu Jedi, který studoval, sloužil a používal světlou stranu Síly. Posláním Jediů bylo střežit a bránit mír a spravedlnost v Galaktické republice. Nejčastěji před svými úhlavními nepřáteli: Sithy a Temnými Jedii, kteří studovali temnou stranu Síly. Jejich hlavní zbraní byly světelné meče. Jediové byli pobiti roku 19 PBY během rozkazu 66. Řád byl obnoven až po zničení Impéria. Cesta Jediho Zasvěcený Někdy také Nadějní nebo Mladí. Nejmladší členové Řádu. Tyto děti získaly tento titul, jakmile začaly trénovat v lokálních klanech po celé galaxii. Pokud se krevní nebo jinou zkouškou zjistí, že je dítě citlivé na Sílu, je vzato do Akademie Jediů na výcvik. Padawan Pokud Zasvědcený zvládne zkoušku, může si jej mistr nebo rytíř Jedi vybrat jako padawana - učedníka. Padawani se vybírají obvykle v období Dospívání a trénink mají obvykle mimo Akademii, protože většinou cestují se svým Mistrem po galaxii a i to se počítá jako trénink. Mistr může mít jen jednoho padawana a dalšího může přijmou až poté, co se jeho současný učedník stane Rytířem. Pouze během Sithské války, Jediové cítili nutnost dočasně porušit toto pravilo, protože jejich počty se snižovaly, a tak bylo v tu dobu možné, aby měl Mistr několik Padawanů. Jakmile Padawan složí Jediskou Zkoušku, stává se Rytířem Jedi a je samostatným svobodným Jediem. Pokud se mu zkouška nepodaří, může dle svého talentu přiřazen do služeb Jediského sboru nebo může Řád opustit. Pokud se rozhodne pro sbor, pak si může vybrat Zemědělství, Léčitelství, Výchovu nebo Průzkumnictví. Rytíř Jedi Úspěšným složením zkoušky, se Padawan stává Rytířem a není už ve svých rozhodnutích závislý na vůli Mistra, stává se plnohodnotným členem Řádu a může svobodně plnit mise pro Radu, dále se vzdělávat a vybrat si specializaci nebo si vybrat Padawana. Mistr Jedi Tento titul může obdržet Rytíř, který má hluboké porozumění Síly, úspěšně vytrénoval svého Padawana na titul Rytíř a byl mu udělen titul Radou. Ti nejmoudřejší a nejzkušenější mohou být přizvání do Rady a stát se jejím členem. Ta má 12 členů, z nichž je tam 5 doživotních členů, 4 dlouhodobí a 3 kratkodobí členové. Mistr, který se stane Vůdcem Rady má titul Mistr Řádu a může se stát Velmistrem celého Řádu. Specializace Jakmile se Padawan stane Rytířem, má možnost zvolit si specializaci, od které se pak bude odvíjet jeho další vzdělávání a schopnosti. Na výběr má ze tří možnosti: Ochránce, Strážce a Konzula. V dobách války může Rada určit, kteří Jediové se přidají k armádě na pomoc při obraně Republiky Jedi Ochránce Ti Rytíři Jedi, kteří preferují aktivní fyzický boj proti temné straně Síly a nebezpečí Republiky mohou obdržet titul Ochránce. Jejich trénink je zaměřen na souboje a atletické dovednosti, stejně jako na boj beze zbraně. Ochránci jsou cvičeni k rychlému zneškodnění nepřítele a efektivnímu využití staminy a hbitosti. Ti nejlepší mohou získat titul Mistr Bojovník. Tato specializace nabízí také ještě užší specializace. * Eso '''- členové Jediského Leteckého Sboru, známí jako Esa, kteří mají zkušenosti s létáním a kombinování leteckých dovedností se znalostmi Síly. * '''Instruktor boje se Světelným mečem - tito Jediové jsou mistry boje se Světelným mečem, kteří se rozhodli toto umění předávat dále v Akademii. Nejlepší z nich mohou dosáhnout na titul Mistr Bitev * Strážci Míru - Jediové, kteří si přejí šířit a chránit mír v galaxii mohou být posláni do planetární nebo oblastních vládních bezpečnostních služeb a pracovat jako oblastní speciální policie. Pomáhají potlačit nepokoje a bojovat s terorismem. Chrámová Bezpečnostní Síla byla vytvořena právě pro ně. Jedi může být dále specializován jako Odstřelovač, Mistr Bran (vrátný) nebo Strážce. * Mistr Zbraně - mistři v ovládáni exotických zbraní a jedni z nejlepších bojovníků Řádu. Jedi Konzul Jediové, kteří se specializují na využití Síly a mentálních schopností. Konzulové spolupracují s Republikovými Diplomatickými Službami a lékařskými organizacemi. Dohlíží na ně Rada Smíření a pod jejími křídly se mohou stát léčiteli, diplomaty,proroky nebo výzkumníky, kteří používají Světelný meč pouze pro sebeobranu. Mezi ně patří: * Velvyslanec Jedi - tvář Republiky na každém nově objeveném světě. Velvyslanci spolupracují s byrokraty a přinášejí vládám těchto světů pozdravy a pomáhají jim připojit se k Republice. Někteří se mohou stát poradci Senátorů nebo Nejvyššího Kancléře. * Jedi Diplomat - vždy ve středu sporu, Diplomatům byla dána pravomoc vypracovat kompromis pro všechny zúčastněné strany a jejich snaha dosáhnout dohody při napjatých jednáních je zastřešena Řádem i Senátem. Obvykle jsou zváni jako nestranní diplomaté díky jejich oddělenosti od světské společnosti a Sílou zesílené intuici. Mohou sloužit jako vyjednavači a moderátoři při sporech a jejich rady jsou vždy vážené. * Jedi Léčitel - léčiteli se stávají Jediové, kteří preferují humanitární aspekt Síly díky manipulaci se Živoucí Sílou a praktikují umění léčení. Jsou vedeni Kruhem Jedi Léčitelů a jejich základna je v Sálech Uzdravení. Když je potřeba, jsou vyslání do Mobilních Chirurgických Jednotek. * Strážce tradice '- tito Jediové rozšiřují záznamy v Archivech Jediů a jsou vedeni Sněmem Knihovníků. Jsou rozděleni na historiky, archiváře a knihovníky. Všichni pracují na rozšíření znalostí a zachování minulosti. * '''Jedi Výzkumník '- řeší teorie a aktualizují Archivy Řádu. Mohou si vybrat archeologii, geologii, biologii, matematiku nebo astrologii * '''Jedi Jasnovidec - Jedové nadaní vnímat budoucnost a mít vize díky Síle. Spravují a aktualizují holokron. Ti nejnadanější jsou jmenováni jako Proroci a mají schopnost předvídat budoucnost galaxie. Jedi Strážce Představují rovnováhu mezi bojovnými Jedi Ochránci a jejich bojových dovednostech a moudrými Jedi Konzuly využívajícím Sílu. Strážci se učí obojí a jsou především agenty schopnými v tajných misích a stealth technikách, průzkumníky, počitačovými experty nebo diplomaty. Hledají lest a nespravedlnost a odhalují ji. * Jedi Vyšetřovatel '- schopný ve vyhledávání skrytých hrozeb, zločineckých organizaci nebo korupci a spiknutí proti Republice. Většinou pracuje sám a v utajení, vyniká ve schopnostech infiltrace a vyšetřování zločinu. * '''Jedi Stín '- tajná policie Řádu s hlavním úkolem najít a zničit agenty Temné strany Síly a Imperia. Po Nových Sithských válkách byli zodpovědní za vymazání slova "Sith " z paměti mnoha obyvatel Galaxie * '''Jedi Hlídač/Dozorce - hlavním úkolem Hlídačů je dohlížet na určitý systém nebo sektor v galaxii obvykle jako zástupci Styčného dozorce (guvernéra?) a byli také spojovací článek mezi nimi a Radou, případně Republikou. Většina je zdatnými diplomaty a mají znalosti o kultuře daného světa, většinou protože zde nějakou dobu žili mezi jeho obyvateli. V době války V časech válek, zejména se Sithy se Jediové stali součástí armádních jednotek Republiky a obdrželi vojenskou hodnost. Jediové se stali vojáky, ne jen strážci míru. Během Nových Sithských válek sestavili Jediové Armádu Světla, která se sestávala z většiny aktivních Jediů. * Jedi Komandér - '''Padawan sloužící v armádě Republiky do doby, než se stane Rytířem. Do té doby je přidělen Jedi Generálovi. * '''Jedi Generál - Rytíři nebo Mistři Jedi, kteří velí armádě Republiky. Mohou se stát Generály seniory, kteří mohou vést 20 sektorových armád. Členové Rady se mohou stát Vyššími Generály, kteří mohou vést armádu Systému a dohlížet na ostatní Jedie v armádě. * 'Jedi Lord '- speciální titul pro Jediho, který vede Armádu Světla. Byl použit pouze v době Nových Sithských válek a poté zůstal nevyužit. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Cesta zkázy'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Háv klamu'' *''Darth Maul: Lovec ze stínů'' *''Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando (zmínka v hologramu)'' *''Bludná planeta'' *''Mezigalaktická výprava'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republikové komando: Přímý kontakt'' *''Štěpný bod'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (román)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (film)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál)'' **''Léčka'' **''Malevolence útočí'' **''Stín Malevolence'' **''Zkáza Malevolence'' **''Nováčci'' **''Ztracený droid'' **''Droid proti droidu'' **''Úžasný Jedi'' **''Pod příkrovem temnoty'' **''Grievousovo doupě'' **''Dooku v zajetí'' **''Gunganský generál'' **''Pád Jedie'' **''Obránci míru'' **''Protektorát'' **''Virus Modrý stín'' **''Tajemství tisíce měsíců'' **''Boj o Ryloth'' **''Nevinní z Rylothu'' **''Svoboda pro Ryloth'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' *''Yoda: Temné setkání'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66'' *''Labyrint zla'' *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Úsvit rebelů (pouze nepřímá zmínka)'' *''Hvězdné války: Nová naděje (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje'' *''Oddanost'' *''Ruka odplaty'' *''Star Wars Epizoda V: Impérium vrací úder'' *''Stíny Impéria'' *''Hvězdné války: Návrat Jediho'' *''Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediho'' *''Luke Skywalker a stíny Mindoru'' *''X-wing: Krytoská past'' *''X-wing: Bactová válka (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Eskadra Wraith (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Železná pěst (pouze zmínka)'' *''Námluvy princezny Leiy'' *''Dědic Impéria'' *''Temná síla na vzestupu'' *''Poslední povel'' *''Hledání Jedi'' *''Temný učedník'' *''Nositelé Síly'' *''Nový řád Jedi'' **''Prvotní vektor'' **''Temný příliv I: Útok'' **''Temný příliv II: Pád'' **''Agenti chaosu I: Hrdinova zkouška'' **''Agenti chaosu II: Zatmění Síly'' **''Bod rovnováhy'' **''Recovery'' **''Hranice vítězství I: Zábor'' **''Hranice vítězství II: Přerod'' **''Hvězda po hvězdě'' **''Temná pouť'' **''Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů'' **''Nepřátelské linie II: Bašta rebelů'' **''Zrádce'' **''Cesta osudu'' **''Ylesia'' **''Heretik I: Zůstatek'' **''Heretik II: Uprchlík'' **''Heretik III: Návrat'' **''Konečné proroctví'' **''Jednotící síla'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' Kategorie:Jediové